


Jamais Vu下

by wuyinxiansheng



Category: zhengtai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyinxiansheng/pseuds/wuyinxiansheng
Relationships: Boy's love - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Jamais Vu下

03

第二天的时候田柾国是起晚了的，他昨天独自一个人想到了大半夜，于是早上金泰亨早起去面包店的时候，他也都没能醒过来。

田柾国揉了揉眼睛走到了厨房，他将牛奶都倒进了锅里准备加热，面包片也都放进去了机器里准备要烘烤。一切都弄好之后，才去小房间里叫田艾珩起床。

“对了阿爸！我昨天好像还有件事没有跟你说！”

田柾国心里有事，咀嚼面包片的动作也都变得心不在焉的，听见田艾珩这么一说了，才稍微打起了精神来。

“之前你加班的时候，有个omega叔叔来找过泰亨阿爸，那个叔叔一进门就开始哭，说……”

“噢！说是自己的Alpha出轨了！后来泰亨阿爸劝他的时候，我就偷偷听了，好像是因为……因为他胖胖的……对！因为他胖胖的，所以他Alpha老公才不要他了！”

田柾国差点没能忍住要笑出来，小孩子的思维就是很鬼灵精怪，‘胖胖的’算是个什么形容词啊？

不过一想到自己的孩子不过也才两岁多，因此他也就见怪不怪了。

田柾国伸出手来搓了搓那长着栗色毛发的小脑袋瓜，笑了笑后就跟他说要快点吃完早餐，等下才好带他出去玩。小孩子一听到玩就可高兴了，手舞足蹈又欢天喜地，立马就陷入到了早餐里。

自从那天起，田柾国也算是明白了金泰亨最近不对劲的由来了。大概也就是被那omega给吓到了，连带着对自己也产生了不自信。

从那天起田柾国就开始减少了加班的天数，每天在家待的时间比以往多了多。

转眼间也就到了一年中最受情侣追捧的节日，是每年例行的二月十四日情人节。

这天田柾国早早地就下班了，他跟田艾珩两父子早在一天前就约定好了，情人节这天田艾珩就跟着田家父母过。

幸好田艾珩一到这个时候就会格外的懂事，每次田柾国当着他的面跟金泰亨来次亲密接触的时候，小屁孩也会立刻自觉捂上眼睛，片刻后才对他们两说羞羞。

晚餐金泰亨是被田柾国带去餐厅里吃的，几年下来都没吃过烛光晚餐的他，终于在小孩子快三岁的时候才算是吃上了，金泰亨还想着为什么田柾国突然要搞得这么浪漫，但心里的甜蜜大过一切，于是他也就跟着田柾国的计划走了。

两个人回到家的时候金泰亨手里还捧着鲜花，他虽说不是很追求这些表面功夫，但能跟田柾国体验一下普通情侣的日常的话，也该是很幸福的。

“我给你准备了礼物，洗完澡后记得穿上哦。”

田柾国说话间就把金泰亨推进了浴室里，金泰亨倒是疑惑得很，他本来还想着怎么这次田柾国没有吵着要进来一起洗澡了。

而且明明，刚刚好田艾珩也都不在家……

金泰亨是洗完澡后才发现田柾国给他准备的衣服是一套红色裙子的，上面印着某个大牌的logo，这个牌子他倒是有印象。

但这明显是女装吧，田柾国难道是买错了？

不过这面料倒是挺舒服的，滑滑的，也算是轻盈，就是领口有点低了，不过也不碍事。

不过等等。

“为什么没有给我拿内裤啊？”

金泰亨疑惑着就又将放置衣物的架子又左右翻了翻，但怎么都找不到内裤来，他瞅了瞅身上穿着的衣裙长度，也只是堪堪遮住该遮住的地方而已，是那种随时被风一吹就会被看光的程度。

他还是红着脸想要叫田柾国给他送条内裤进来，但喊了几声都没见田柾国答应，金泰亨脸皮薄，虽说跟田柾国算是连孩子都生过了。

但很多直白露骨的事情他也都没怎么好意思做，很多时候都是田柾国主动，他则是乖乖地接受。

于是在这情况下，他还是没忍住脸红了，但总是在浴室里呆着也不算是个事儿，因此他还是羞红着脸将浴室打开了一条缝，将眼睛在房间里来回转悠了几下，发现没有田柾国后，才打算小心翼翼地抬脚走出来。

“洗好啦？”

金泰亨被田柾国这一声给吓了一跳，田柾国就安静地站在他们两的房间门口，身体半靠在门框上，脸上的笑意似是而非，他显然也是洗过澡了，应该是在房间外的浴室里洗的，但他穿的就比金泰亨的严实多了。

里面应该是一套灰色的丝绸套装睡衣，因为被外面的格子睡衣外套给盖住了，所以看的不是很真切，这冬天还没走的时节，田柾国这样穿才算是正常吧，那给自己买的这个睡衣算是怎么回事嘛。

“洗好了就出来吧，陪我看会电视。”

田柾国这样说的时候就朝着金泰亨走了过去，但金泰亨在他靠近的时候，脸上就是越发的害羞了，他在田柾国要来抱住自己的时候，赶紧将双手抵在了田柾国的双肩上。

“看电视可以，但是你能不能先出去？”

金泰亨脸都快烧红了，偏偏田柾国还一脸笑嘻嘻的，像是故意在欣赏他这副害羞的模样。他也庆幸田柾国没有故意再接着让自己难堪，也没有问他为什么要让自己出去，因为如果田柾国这么问的话，金泰亨反而就更不知道该怎么回答了。

因为我没穿内裤。

要这样说吗？真是羞死人了啊。

“电视剧快开播啦，快走吧。”

可哪知田柾国虽然没问，但也没打算让金泰亨抽出点时间来将内裤穿上，只是双手将金泰亨抱起，然后就不顾他的叫嚷直接把人抱到了客厅的沙发里。

也不知道田柾国为什么偏偏到这时候就会意外地变得强势，他甚至不给金泰亨坐到边边，只固执地要抱金泰亨让他坐在自己的腿上。

04

可怜金泰亨整场电影看下来都是心不在焉的，他衣裙的后摆还算长，遮住他的翘臀的话也是没有问题，但前面衣摆在坐下的时候就是更难遮住了，于是在看电影的时候，他还得分出心神来拉着自己前面的衣裙。

“嗯……哈……嗯……”

当电视机里传出来的声音突然就变得很暧昧不清的时候，金泰亨才意识到原来田柾国点播的是一部爱情动作片，电视机里那两个人的身体赤裸，交叠在一起的身体在小夜灯的光晕笼罩下，潮红也很难被完全遮隐。

电视机里的电影还在播放，男女交欢时的声响令听的人都感到血脉偾张，金泰亨正无措地不知道该把眼睛放到哪里，本就从未看过小黄片的人，眼下第一次看竟然是跟自己的老公一起看的……

“嗯……啊哈……”

胸前的乳粒似乎是被什么冰凉凉的东西给覆盖住了，电视机的画面也在这瞬间都回归了黑色，金泰亨还没反应过来，那冰凉的手指就又捏住了他胸前的小红粒，他的身体向来敏感，只是轻轻被挑逗嘴里就已经是忍不住呻吟起来。

金泰亨这副模样在田柾国看来就是十足的具有诱惑性，他没再犹豫得将双手都伸进了金泰亨的衣服里，他顺着腰腹一路摸到了金泰亨的胸脯，再将那上面的两处软肉都捏了捏。

金泰亨自从生了孩子后，双乳就变得比之前大了点，做爱的时候田柾国总是很喜欢去舔，有时候那里还会冒出点汁水来，这就会让田柾国变得更加兴奋起来。

金泰亨的双乳已经被田柾国捏红了，那滚烫的温度激得金泰亨的呻吟都变得短促起来，田柾国也是到这时候才终于放过了金泰亨可怜的双乳。

他将手又移到了金泰亨的腰窝处，摸了几把后再一路延伸到蝴蝶骨，他一边在金泰亨的身体上上下其手，一边则是用嘴巴舌头舔舐过金泰亨的耳廓，脸侧，跟后脖颈。

田柾国将金泰亨的肌肤吸了吸，那白皙的身体立刻就浮现了大片的红晕，金泰亨的腺体在这时候已经是战战巍巍地散发出了信息素来。

而金泰亨本人也似乎是被挑拨到一定程度了，田柾国的手抚摸过他身体的时候，金泰亨就觉得自己的下半身已经是乖乖地站了起来。

但从前都是田柾国主动帮他弄出来的，可这次田柾国却没有了这个意思，一瞬间搞得金泰亨的眼角都急出眼泪了，田柾国也没打算要帮他解决。

于是金泰亨只好自己伸手出来，准备要自慰。但他的手还没来得及将衣摆拉开就已经是被田柾国眼疾手快地拉住了。

金泰亨委屈死了，田柾国一直在摸他，但却不愿意摸他的下面，金泰亨难耐地扭了扭身子，他的小穴口已经流出了水，原本就轻薄的衣裙根本兜不住那液体。

金泰亨感觉到自己的体液已经是浸湿了田柾国的睡衣，但田柾国还是没有动作，可金泰亨明明已经是感受到了田柾国下面性器的热度，硬邦邦的让他坐着都不舒服。

金泰亨前面跟后面都得不到爱抚，他的身体感官在田柾国的挑逗下变得更加敏感，他可以清晰的感受到田柾国将舌头舔过他蝴蝶骨时的触感，田柾国将津液留在了那上面，紧接着田柾国又将嘴巴附在那里，然后再猛的一吸。

“呜呜呜……”

金泰亨感觉自己快不行了，他不知道为什么向来都耐不住性子的田柾国今天会突然变得这么有耐性，他不知道怎么办，就只好委屈巴巴的发出呜咽声。

“我知道你没穿内裤。”

田柾国听见金泰亨的呜咽时还是没忍住轻笑了一下，他满意感觉到金泰亨稍微僵硬了一下，而后又失去了挣扎般地继续接受着自己的胡作非为。

“你说点好听的给老公听听，老公就帮你。”

田柾国将嘴唇附在金泰亨的耳朵上，他的舌头舔过金泰亨的耳廓，他的鼻息喷洒在金泰亨脖颈侧。

“呜呜老公……我爱你……帮帮我……”

金泰亨倒也乖，田柾国这么一要求，他也就乖乖地说了，但显然田柾国还不算是满意，于是他在之后就再次开口求饶。

“老公，帮帮我，帮帮我，我想……我想要……”

金泰亨像是被逼到极限了，他将田柾国抓着自己的手给顺势拉了下来，再将田柾国的手附在了他自己的性器上，一开始田柾国还没有帮他套弄，金泰亨就干脆用自己的手附上了田柾国的，再带着田柾国给自己进行自慰。

也是直到这时，田柾国才收起了要玩弄的心思，他轻笑一声就拿开了金泰亨的手，他将金泰亨前面的衣摆给拉至到了胸前，他看到金泰亨的性器呈现着粉红色正直挺挺地站着。

田柾国最终还是帮金泰亨套弄了起来，他的手本就带了点薄茧，那是大学时期练吉他的时候练出来的，此刻附在金泰亨的性器上，手心上下摩擦的时候，那粗劣的皮肤也抚摸过金泰亨的光滑性器，金泰亨一瞬间被刺激得更甚了，嘴里的呻吟也变得延长起来。

田柾国右手还在帮金泰亨套弄着，左手的食指就已经是伸进了金泰亨的小穴里，omega的小穴已经是不用扩张的足够湿滑，田柾国的性器也开始变得蠢蠢欲动。

紧接着赶在金泰亨射精的最后一刻里，田柾国就按耐不住地将金泰亨的身体摔进了沙发里，然后再将自己的身躯附在了金泰亨的身体上面。

“嗯……啊哈……哈……”

田柾国一边吻着金泰亨的嘴，那嘴角偶尔会泄露出一两句的呻吟，一边则是用手指按压着金泰亨的小穴内壁，深度感受着那里面的湿热。

“啊……”

直到感觉到金泰亨的小穴应该是被扩张到了足够时，田柾国才没忍住横冲直撞了进去，他将双手架在金泰亨的脸颊两侧，看着他因为情欲而变得红润的眼角，看他被潮红染色的身体，听着他嘴角溢出来的呻吟。

胯骨跟臀部的撞击声在失去了电视机声音的掩盖下变得清晰起来，田柾国进入得又深又狠，没一会功夫就直接撞进了金泰亨的生殖器里，顿时间那种又酸又胀的感觉又在金泰亨的感官里变得清明起来。

金泰亨的呻吟被田柾国撞得七零八碎，金泰亨的左脚被田柾国抱到了胯上，右脚则是被田柾国放到了肩膀上，田柾国用牙齿啃咬着金泰亨大腿内侧的软肉，再用舌头细细舔舐过那块被自己咬出齿痕的地方。

双腿被这样分开，性器就进入得更深。金泰亨在模糊间就被田柾国又抱坐了起来，他正面对着田柾国，田柾国的性器还在他体内撞击着，舌头则是缠着他的乳粒不放。

房间里啪啪声还在继续，金泰亨不知道他自己被田柾国折磨到了多晚，只知道自己在清醒的时候是在沙发上的，在昏睡的时候后背是靠着落地窗上的，在再一次清醒的时候是在躺在房间里的地毯上的，在再一次昏睡之前是被抱到了床上的。

那一晚田柾国做得又凶又狠，金泰亨甚至算不清楚他究竟是被田柾国狠狠地做了多少次。  
但唯一记得清晰的就是田柾国当晚将精液填满他生殖器时的触感，是炽热而猛烈的……

从那次过后，这样的小情趣就变得多了，田柾国时常会买一些稀奇古怪的衣服回来给金泰亨穿，刚开始金泰亨中了招之后还不情不愿的，后来被坑的次数多了也就逐渐接受了。

在很多很多年后，田艾珩也都长大，原本奶声奶气说着话的小娃娃身形也逐渐拔高，金泰亨跟田柾国不再是当年年轻气盛的青年人，身体的欲望也都变得没有当年的热烈，但无论如何那与生俱来的那股少年气倒是一直都没变。

后来年纪渐长了，记忆力也开始不如从前，可田柾国跟金泰亨还都清楚记得当年彼此的第一次见面——是教室里的惊鸿一瞥，是怦然心动的初恋，是长久的陪伴跟永恒的爱恋。

金泰亨甚至是到了很久以后也还是都记得，当年那一场酣畅淋漓的性事之后，田柾国附在快要昏睡过去的他耳边曾说过的那些话。

“因为有金泰亨的出现，田柾国才终于懂得了爱的感觉。因为金泰亨愿意送给田柾国一个田艾珩，田柾国才终于学会了该怎样去做一个称职的爸爸。可金泰亨却吝啬得不肯教会田柾国该怎样去做一个好男友，好老公，只会把不开心跟不自信掩埋进他自己的心里，将不坦诚当做是慷慨大方。”

“可是泰亨，我是真的很难过。到底什么时候你才可以真正的依赖我呢，到底什么时候你才可以明白我田柾国就是没有你金泰亨不行呢，到底什么时候你才会知道，能让我爱上的永远都只有你呢……”

田柾国那晚的话就像是来自很遥远的梦境，梦里田柾国是当年金泰亨第一次见到他时的模样，干净的阳光的，头发打理得利落，回答问题的时候也都自信张扬。

后来在梦境里的那个年轻的身影又会被一个拘搂着背的老人代替，虽然向着梦中的金泰亨走去的时候脚步也都变得缓慢迟钝，但一站到金泰亨面前时，那人还是会笑得一如当年般的帅气。

那是老年时的田柾国，脸上布满了皱纹，眼睛不再像当年那样清澈，反而会多了一点浑浊。可那都不要紧，因为无论是在多少年过去后，只要能再次见到金泰亨。

田柾国就还是会看着金泰亨笑起来，他还是会用充满褶皱的手掌抚摸上金泰亨的脸，他还是会用那些年来都一直没变的温柔语气，他还会看着金泰亨说。

——今天的我，也还在爱你。

——Jamais Vu  
——旧爱如新 每一天都比前一天要更爱你


End file.
